De nacionalidades
by EijiTonks
Summary: Y ahora resultaba que ser de x nacionalidad era una respuesta, algo tonto pensaba Hyoga pero sus encuentros con algunos caballeros dorados puede que cambien su opinion sobre el lio en que se encuentra. Parejas: Camus/Milo, Shaka/Mu y Hyoga/Shun.


**Saint Seiya, su historia y personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Kurumada y esto es por mi mente perver y mi emocion por hacer mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, espeo sea de su agrado.  
**

**A doc con todo esto de las olimpiadas aunque ya terminaron, una vez terminamos hablando de esto en mi casa y de ahi salio XD  
**

* * *

**De nacionalidades**

El santo de la constelación de Cygnus no estaba del todo sorprendido, en verdad que se lo esperaba y es mas el procura evitar ese tipo de situaciones pero sabía bien que el día llegaría, un día tendría que hacerle frente y por fin ese día había llegado, simplemente porque se le ocurrió regresar temprano de su entrenamiento y regresar al onceavo templo antes de lo acordado.

-Deja de jugar –dijo la voz fría de Camus de Acuario.

-Tendrás que ser más convincente –se burlo Milo de Escorpio con arrogancia –tus manos en mi trasero no respaldan tus palabras… o más bien es, ¿que ya estas tan impaciente?

-Ya lo he dicho déjate de juegos –exigió Camus con una leve alteración en su tono.

-¿Maestro Camus?

Y a pesar de haber estado medio predispuesto a la idea aun así era todo un shock encontrar en el ala privada del templo de Acuario, en un diván a su intachable maestro con el Santo de Escorpio sentado sobre su persona a horcajadas, además de que no pasaba por alto el detalle que el rostro del de ojos turquesas se halla escondido entre el cuello y cabello del francés.

-Hyoga… que oportuno –saludo Milo reparando en su presencia.

Y sin embargo el griego no cambio su postura o dio pie a intentar de cambiar su "cómoda" postura sobre su compañero. En respuesta el santo de Acuario suspiro con cansancio, restándole importancia al comentario de Milo y también sin alterarse ante la abrupta aparición de su discípulo, demostrando su frio semblante de siempre… pero la verdad que la parte baja de su anatomía estaba lejos aquella definición.

-¿Qué hacen?

Ahora si Hyoga se gano la mirada de ambos santos dorados, aquella pregunta era inverosímil, Escorpio llego a pensar que su amante había omitido ciertos temas en la instrucción de su discípulo que se conocía a la perfección.

-¿Acaso no le explicaste de donde vienen los bebés?, no creí que dejaras su educación a medias Camus… no por ser tu francés tiene que creer que vienen de Paris –comento Milo con sorna.

-Estás loco –afirmo Camus con una ceja arqueada.

Fue solo ese pequeño gesto lo que se podía entender como consternación, el escorpio solo rio divertido, no tenia pizca de vergüenza. Hyoga por su parte seguía de pie plantado en el mismo lugar como esperando una respuesta que era más que obvia. Además sabia de sobra la relación que su maestro sostenía con el guardián del octavo templo, pero nunca los había visto en tal situación y a decir verdad no ayudaba de mucho a la que él se encontraba, era otra la cuestión que le preocupaba.

-¿Está bien?

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Milo tomando un semblante un poco más serio –no hay nada de malo en una relación así, lo quiero y supongo que él me quiere… además de que soy el único que lo soporta.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo –murmuro Camus con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No!... es decir, somos guerreros y debemos servir a nuestra diosa… ¿está bien desear algo para uno mismo? –trato Hyoga de explicarse –¿querer estar con un… compañero?

-Soy griego –respondió Milo con sencillez.

-¿Maestro?

-Soy francés –secundo Camus sin agregar más.

Aquellas respuestas no le eran satisfactorias en lo absoluto pero la situación le era un poco bizarra, digamos que a pesar de que quería abordar aquel tema con seriedad no le era posible mientras el del octavo templo siguiera encima de su maestro; Milo se separo un poco de su amante con intención de acomodarse mejor, creando cierta fricción en un área sensible del caballero de hielo y fue entonces que recordó que estaban a mitad de algo.

-Aaaggg –gimió Camus sin poder reprimirse.

-Hyoga no es que quiera correrte pero si –dijo Milo mirando con malicia al galo –tu maestro necesita ayuda con algo y se pondrá muy irritable sino se atiende.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa! –enfatizo Camus tratando de mantenerse ecuánime.

Hyoga puso pies en polvorosa mientras ellos se adentraban en la discusión de que Milo aceptaría su responsabilidad y gustoso lo ayudaría, a lo que Camus solo se limitaba a responder con algún gruñido, para posteriormente finalizar aquel juego que habían comenzado.

En verdad que el rubio quedaba con más dudas que respuestas, ¿qué tenía que ver con que uno fuera griego y el otro francés?, eso no tenía sentido alguno, al menos para él, tal vez mas adelante lo discutiría pero no por el momento, le parecía vergonzoso además estaba el problema de con quien hablarlo, sus opciones eran muy limitadas. Shiryu divagaría demasiado con alguna historia contada por su maestro Dohko y el no tenía ese problema, su compromiso con Shunrei era casi un secreto a voces en el santuario; luego estaba Seiya y el no era ni de cerca su mejor opción, era imprudente y boca floja, no tardaría en ser la comidilla del lugar; seguía Ikki… no, Ikki no era una opción además de que probablemente tendría el arrebato de hacer pato a las brasas si le decía, eso no era buena idea; finalmente quedaba Shun que a pesar de contemplarlo como última opción en verdad era la primera pero no quería verse obligado a admitirlo, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda no diría una palabra y no lo juzgaría, Shun era en una palabra: confiable.

Pero era precisamente a él quien entre todos mas deseaba que supiera y al mismo tiempo no debía saberlas, tenía demasiadas dudas y temores. Si bien era un Santo de Atena, todavía era en cierta manera creyente de otra religión, conservaba el crucifijo de su madre y aquel objeto le era un recordatorio de que parte de él aunque fuese mínima pertenecía a otra sociedad, a otra cultura, una que veía con malos ojos los sentimientos y deseos que albergaba.

Su descenso por los templos paso sin mayor problema, a los únicos que alcanzo a ver y de lejos fue a Aioros y Shura, mientras el primero realizaba una práctica de tiro con arco y el español observaba, por un momento se pregunto si aquellos dos tenían el mismo tipo de relación que su maestro con el guardián de Escorpio.

Finalmente llego al templo de Virgo, si bien no tenía intención de hablar eso con Shun le haría bien estar un rato en su compañía, se adentro con cautela dentro del templo, no quería molestar a Shaka mientras meditaba y arriesgarse a quedarse sin sus cinco sentidos, iría por Shun y charlarían un rato, tratando de dar un rodeo al templo de Leo y evitar encontrarse con el hermano mayor o al menos eso era lo que planeaba.

Por qué sucedió que deseo perder la vista en cuanto encontró al Santo de Virgo, ese día si que traía suerte pensó para el mismo, pues recargado en uno de los pilares sentado en el suelo se encontraba el rubio pero no solo, claro que solo no como lo dictaminaba su suerte en ese día tendría que encontrar a los santos dorados de a parejitas, y justamente se podía clasificar como la pareja más espiritual del santuario: Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries.

Si bien no estaban en una situación tan comprometedora como había encontrado a su maestro y su amigo, lo cierto es que era clara. Mu estaba recostado sobre el regazo de Shaka sobre mientras cada quien leía un libro, ninguno vestía sus armaduras doradas, el rubio llevaba una kurta en blanco y oro, Aries un atuendo de su pueblo, todo inocente pero marcando muy claro la intimidad que ellos dos tenían.

-Termina de llegar Hyoga de Cygnus –pidió Shaka sin dejar su libro.

-Lamento molestar solo vine a ver a Shun –se disculpo Hyoga de inmediato.

-No te disculpes por algo que todavía no haces –dijo Shaka cambiando de página –Shun se encuentra meditando, si quieres puedes esperar o volver a Acuario.

-¿No me dejaras pasar por tu templo? –cuestiono Hyoga extrañado.

-No lo tomes a mal Hyoga, solo es un consejo –intervino Mu contestando por el rubio –las cosas no están del todo tranquilas allá abajo.

-¿Saga y Kanon?

-No solo ellos, mis estimados vecinos no terminan por ponerse de acuerdo por las visitas fuera de horario de Marín a Aioria –continuo Shaka con calma –según Ikki no quiere que Shun se encuentre con ella en una de sus visitas o es lo que él me dijo.

-Pero Aioria es el guardián de Leo puede hacer lo que quiera –dijo Hyoga sentándose en frente a los santos

-Dile que no a Ikki –reto Mu.

-Imposible –contesto Hyoga de inmediato –es un necio.

-Si logras pasar Leo te espera Cáncer y podrás verte envuelto en la discusión entre Death Mask y Afrodita –continuo Mu con la explicación –de este mes es la… ¿quinta?

-Sexta de hecho –corrigió Shaka distraídamente –Saga y Kanon pelean como es usual, y finalmente Tauro donde sí creo serás bien recibido.

-Aldebarán está cuidando de Kiki o Kiki de Aldebarán, el punto es que se hacen compañía.

-Y así poder estar un momento solos –concluyo Shaka acomodando un mechón del cabello purpura.

-Una vez más lamento interrumpir, supongo que es por eso que mandaste a Shun a meditar.

-El meditar es parte de su entrenamiento, no tengo por qué imponérselo por un mero capricho personal –dijo Shaka para dejarlo en claro –su tiempo libre lo decide el.

-Lo siento mucho no quise insinuar…

-Descuida, para interrupciones tenemos a Kiki, a él si lo mando con Aldebarán por un capricho personal –comento Mu con una sonrisa.

-Pero estamos hablando de extremos, Shun es mucho más tranquilo que Kiki –intervino en esta ocasión Hyoga –Shun respeta y entiende su relación.

-Por lo que veo no quieres regresar a Acuario –aseguro Shaka.

-Si no les molesta esperare a Shun, mi maestro tiene una reunión con Milo en el templo, no quiero interrumpirlos –dijo Hyoga a grandes rasgos, pues no pensaba entrar en detalles.

-Pareces incomodo, pensé que como Shun respetabas la relación de tu maestro –dijo Mu.

-Respeto pero no por ello tengo que verlos tener relaciones enfrente mío –espeto Hyoga tratando de mantener su orgullo –no son como ustedes, Shun tiene suerte de que su maestro sea más discreto, no digo que Camus no lo sea, en todo momento conserva su porte y elegancia pero Milo es mas…

-Sinvergüenza –concluyo Shaka sin dudarlo un segundo –pero así es el, ten presente que estás hablando además de dos santos de oro, uno de ellos tu maestro, debes mostrar respeto por sus decisiones y afectos, así que aun mas debes respetar a Milo… por muy difícil que sea.

-Entonces si Afrodita fuera mi maestro, ¿estás diciendo que debo hacer caso al lunático de Death Mask?, el si tiene un problema de actitud, no yo.

-Ciertamente es difícil tratar con el pero creo que es mas su actitud siciliana –dijo Mu pensativo dejando su libro de lado –ya sabes todo de "_la nostra famiglia"._

-Es italiano, no se le puede hacer nada –asevero Shaka también dejando su libro.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo –interrumpió Hyoga –¿qué tiene que ver con que sea italiano, griego, francés?

-En si nada –admitió Shaka que no entendía muy bien la duda del cisne –es solo una forma de expresarse, la mayoría de las nacionalidades han caído en algún cliché por el que son conocidas.

-Y con Death Mask es italiano-siciliano-mafia –sintetizo Mu curioso por la duda del muchacho –¿por qué mencionas a los griegos y franceses?

-Bueno es que… –Hyoga tuvo dudas pero a esas alturas sabía que no tenia caso mentir y mas a esos dos –mi maestro Camus y Milo respondieron eso cuando les pregunte si estaba bien querer estar con un compañero… que era francés y el otro griego.

-Como te he dicho en si no significa nada, ellos están juntos porque así lo quieren y culturalmente Grecia y Francia son más abiertos en esas temáticas, solo tienes que ver la historia de la antigua Grecia para entender el punto de Milo.

-Y los franceses tiene fama de hacerlo con todo lo que se mueva –dijo Mu divertido ante aquella conclusión –nada más lejos de la verdad con respecto a Camus.

-¿Afrodita no se supone que es sueco?

-No se supone es sueco –afirmo Mu.

-Su linaje, su ascendencia no lo dejaría tener una relación con Death Mask.

-Creo entender por fin de que va este asunto –dijo Mu ganándose una mirada confusa de su pareja que por muy Buda que fuera todavía no pillaba –si Afrodita es de una ascendencia fuerte, ruda y barbará de alguna manera pero eso no va a decidir sus preferencias, además en todas las culturas existe la homosexualidad, la sociedad cambia… tu quieres a Shun.

-Yo…

-Eres ruso y además ortodoxo, o por lo menos en parte, no solo es malo sino que fue considerado un delito por mucho tiempo, tienes miedo –comprendió Shaka la razón de lo que parecía una absurda platica –aceptable si, pero creo que tendrías que pensar o más bien darte cuenta de que es lo que sientes y con que es con lo que vas a vivir, tú eliges si con rechazo y miedo por querer reprimir lo que sientes o…

-Olvidar esas normas de "lo bueno y lo malo" para darte la oportunidad de ser sincero y vivir tu vida según tus normas –finalizo Mu sentándose al lado del hindú –y no normas hipócritas, fue Pedro el Grande el que instauro esa ley y del que hubo rumores también.

-¿Sabes historia rusa?

-De todo un poco –admitió Mu despreocupadamente.

-¿Pedro el Grande?, uno de los más grandes zares de Rusia, es raro que estén hablando de historia rusa.

-¡Shun!... ¿hace cuanto que llegaste? –pregunto Hyoga alarmado de que hubiera escuchado.

El de cabellos verdes miraba curioso a los presentes pues parecía que el ruso estuvo por saltar debido al susto, aquella reacción le fue muy divertida.

-Acabo de llegar solo escuche algo del Zar Pedro el Grande aunque para ser sincero desde hace rato que se escuchan murmullos y me fue un poco difícil concentrarme.

-Lo siento.

-Descuida –dijo Shun sonriendo a su amigo –¿de qué hablaban?, no entendí nada pero parecía emocionante por el tono de sus voces.

-De clichés sobre los países –contesto Shaka tomando su libro y buscando la pagina –y que algunos son totalmente erróneos, como con Camus.

-Pero a él si le gustan los vinos, tiene su cava y es muy receloso con ellos –dijo Shun pensando que se referían a su gusto por los vinos.

-Es cierto, no repare en ello –admitió Shaka.

-Los griegos tienen fama de perezosos y llevarse todo con calma además de ser muy activos en ciertas actividades –continuo Mu con aquel tema que por muy tonto que fuera le resultaba interesante –algo de ello si cuadro con Milo y a ti Shun, ¿qué te gusta?

La pregunta en si podía referirse a muchas cosas, a su gusto por la comida, música, literatura, pero bien sabia Hyoga que se refería a otro tipo de gustos, sin embargo hizo muestra de que era alumno de Camus y se vio imperturbable ante el cuestionamiento a su amigo, después de todo el Santo de Andrómeda podía entender algo mucho más inocente y si decía algo el mismo se delataría, el de ojos esmeralda se tomo su tiempo en contestar, como si estuviera analizando su respuesta pero se trataba de Shun después de todo.

-Soy japonés –respondió Shun por fin.

Mu lo miro con sorpresa y Shaka no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, mientras que el cisne percibió un pequeño temblor en sus manos, preguntándose si después de todo los habría escuchado, sino no entendía el por qué de esa respuesta, era tan ambigua y abierta, no estaba contestando realmente, no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería.

-Esto ya raya en lo absurdo –dijo Hyoga con los ojos fuertemente cerrados –entonces por qué Shaka venga de la cultura que escribió el libro sobre como tener las mejores relaciones significa que…

-Sea un dios del sexo –interrumpió Shun que parecía divertido.

-¡Si que lo es! –murmuro Mu sonrojándose.

Aunque apenas fue susurro escucharon perfectamente aquella afirmación, tres de los santos se habían sonrojado súbitamente, mientras Shaka solo encogía los hombros sin haber pronunciado palabra que refutara o confirmara las palabras de Aries, pero parecía no ser necesario.

-¿Por qué no van al jardín de los sales gemelos? –sugirió Shaka.

Ambos santos de bronce tomaron como orden aquella recomendación para dejar solos a los santos de oro que por fin se habían levantado y parecían ir al ala privada del templo, aunque esto último Hyoga trato de ignorarlo, Shun lo condujo al jardín donde disfrutaba pasar parte de su tiempo libre, algo que Shaka fomentaba pues ahí Andrómeda podría meditar y lidiar con sus demonios internos que como cualquier humano poseía.

-¿No te parece raro?, aunque pareces estar acostumbrado a su compañía –dijo por fin Hyoga recostándose en la hierba.

-¿Te parece raro?, Shaka es mi maestro es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, yo respeto su intimidad y el respeta la mía –contesto Shun sentándose a su lado –es mas lo admiro, esta con la persona a quien ama, y defiende ese sentimiento… es admirable.

-Supongo.

-Pero no parece ser muy diferente contigo, ¿acaso te parece raro ver a Camus y Milo juntos?

-De cierta manera, pero creo que es porque son tan opuestos aunque de alguna manera parece ser que se complementan –trato de explicarse Hyoga sin saber ya que pensar del lio de pensamientos que tenia –supongo que al final es porque es francés y griego.

-¿En verdad crees eso? –pregunto Shun tratando de reprimir una risa.

-No tengo idea, tu eres el japonés, ¿qué significo eso?

-Significa esto.

Shun acorto la escaza distancia entre ellos recostándose sobre él, los ojos de Hyoga estaban extremadamente abiertos por lo que estaba aconteciendo, lo estaba besando, aunque no fuera más que solo un contacto, era un beso.

-Te quiero –susurro Shun acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

El tiempo parecía pasar más lento, el contacto de los dedos de Andrómeda contra su mejilla era delicioso, todas sus dudas y miedos le parecieron ridículos en aquel instante, por fin retomando control sobre su cuerpo tomo el rostro de Shun con sus manos y le dio un beso, uno diferente del primero, uno con más pasión y deseo, en el que sus labios parecían ofendidos entre sí profundizando aquel beso.

Una tormenta amenazaba con azotar el santuario un viento frio se sentía por todo el lugar, siendo el foco de esto el onceavo templo ya dentro de este el usualmente inmutable y frio Santo de Acuarios se paseaba de un lugar a otro como león enjaulado, siendo observado desde el mismo diván por Milo y Mu, mientras hablaba en un fluido francés para nadie en especial.

-¿No es sexy cuando habla francés? –pregunto Milo al guardián de la primera casa.

-¿Qué dice?

-No tengo idea –reconoció Milo sin apartar su mirada del galo –pero te aseguro que no es nada lindo, suele hacerlo cuando está molesto o quiere insultarme, lo único que consigue es excitarme.

-Vaya que le molesto lo de Hyoga –dijo Mu al parecer algo preocupado.

-Camus es orgulloso y que Ikki venga a gritonearle que su pérfido alumno esta pervirtiendo a su inocente hermanito y que seguramente aprendió esas mañas de nosotros, no ayuda mucho a que lo tome con calma.

-Bueno los descubrió algo cariñosos en el jardín de los sales gemelos, Ikki es impetuoso y ni siquiera escucho cuando Shun dijo que era él quien había besado a Hyoga primero.

-Y yo que creí que por fin se había armado de valor y lo había hecho –dijo Milo algo decepcionado.

-Puede que hay necesitado un empujoncito pero al final lo acepto y creo que fue su respuesta lo que molesto mas a Ikki –explico Mu temblando un poco.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Después de todo era medio japonés.

-¿Eso qué?

-Ustedes lo aplicaron, no preguntes, en fin creo que Hyoga estará vivo al menos un tiempo, le diré a Shun –dijo Mu frotando sus manos para entrar en calor –en serio Milo hace frio.

-Está bien con el calor que hace en esta época, sin dudas el templo de Acuario es el mejor lugar para pasar el rato –murmuro Milo procurando que no le escuchara el francés.

-¿Usas a Camus como aire acondicionado?

-Shhhh, que no te escuche, que se desquita conmigo –dijo Milo que parecía en verdad divertido por todo –todo está bien mientras no empiece a nevar.

-Milo…

Fue entonces que el escorpio reparo en que ya veían su aliento debido a la baja temperatura la cual amenazaba con bajar más, de inmediato Milo se levanto para tratar de calmar a Camus, y el guardián de la primera casa se disponía a retirarse.

-Dile a Shun que mientras no nos molesten aquí, él y el pato pueden estar en mi templo para que su niñera no moleste –susurro Milo procurando que fuera un secreto –ya le he dicho a Hyoga.

-Está bien… suerte –se despidió Mu saliendo antes de sufrir de hipotermia.

Milo suspiro resignado aceptando su misión que si no manejaba bien podría ser suicida, ese era siempre el riesgo con Camus, quien continuaba en su monologo en francés y no reparaba en que Mu se hubiera marchado.

-_Ce mec__est-il__? __à me crier dessus__, __mon et votre__ M__ilo__vous__êtes un insolent__, stupide._

Ahora si el escorpio al menos había entendió tres palabras, bueno dos porque lo primero que entendió fue su nombre, luego que era un insolente y estúpido, en verdad que era regla que Camus lo insultara en francés. Se coloco delante del santo cortando su caminata y acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

-Camus por mucho que te ame no me he dignado en aprender francés así que no te entiendo media palabra a menos que me insultes –aclaro Milo con una sonrisa burlona –a decir verdad no me importa solo provocas que quiera lanzarme sobre ti.

-Insolente.

-Debería darte gusto por fin Hyoga acepto sus sentimientos y aunque con ayuda ya está con Shun, todo salió bien, no me engañas ya que tu pretendías que esto resultara así.

-Ikki.

-Ya le conseguiremos pareja, vamos a la habitación todo ese francés me ha encendido.

-_Vous êtes__désespérée_.**

-Y le sigues –provoco Milo besando los labios de su amante.

Con un movimiento más brusco de lo que cabría esperarse de alguien con la apariencia del galo, Camus estaba clavando los dientes sobre el hombro de Milo, mordiendo de verdad, humedeciendo la tela fina de la camisa que el santo llevaba, causando un latigazo de dolor que sacudió el cuerpo del escorpio. Dolor que resultó altamente placentero. Nada más cruzar el lindel de la puerta se deshicieron de sus ropas y dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, lo que conducía una batalla por el control.

-Por fin.

Por otro lado Hyoga en su habitación aprovecho para escaparse, tal y como había prometido a Milo, después de todo el santo resulto un buen aliado, podría estar con Shun procurando estar lejos del hermano mayor de este, después de todo ahora contaba con el templo de escorpio a su disposición, no era nada malo que el otro fuera griego.

* * *

***este chico que se cree? gritándome a mí, a mi y tu Milo eres un insolente, estúpido.**

****no tienes remedio.**

**Y hasta ahi llega mi basto conocimiento de frances U.U no es cierrto es del traductor de google no tenia de donde mas sacarlo. Bueno ya saben lo que todo autor pide algun review, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, asi que haganmelo saber, ciao.**


End file.
